1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrostatic imaging devices in general, particularly to toner cartridges for supplying toner to a replenishment mechanism for an electrostatic imaging device and, more particularly, to a replacement toner cartridge having a rotary seal.
2. Background
Devices for replenishing the toner in an electrophotographic or dry-toner type imaging device are known in the art. Generally, in such imaging devices, dry toner is supplied from a storage region to an imaging drum or film, where it is subsequently transferred to the image carrier and fused thereto to form a permanent image. As the supply of toner becomes depleted after repeated images are formed, it becomes necessary to replenish the supply.
The prior art contains many examples of the types of arrangements that are presently used for replenishing dry toner in imaging devices. For example, the replenishing supply of toner can be in the form of a relatively simple container 12 having a spout which mates to a storage region of the imaging device, and the toner might be dumped by gravity into the storage region.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,603 to Ikesue et al. describes an arrangement wherein replenishing toner is supplied in a cylindrical cartridge, one end of which contained a discharge opening. A removable gear was attached to the discharge end of the cylinder, the gear having teeth about its periphery. By attaching the gear and cartridge combination to a replenishment mechanism of the imaging device, the gear teeth of the cartridge was matable with a drive sprocket, which when activated rotated the toner replenishment cartridge about its longitudinal axis. A spiral guide rib raised on the inside surface of the cylindrical cartridge aided to feed the powder toward the discharge end of the cartridge and into the replenishment mechanism of the imaging device. This replenishment system requires the user to remove an end cap or a cover from the toner cartridge and also a sealing mechanism between the toner container and the imaging device replenishment mechanism.
New and better methods for supplying replenishment toner are still being sought.